koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiapi
The Battle of Xiapi (下邳の戦い, rōmaji: Kahi no Tatakai) refers to the series of battles located at Xiapi. It originally was a prosperous and economically sound position during the Han Dynasty. Xiapi became a competitive spot for power during the twilight years of the period. When Lu Bu was defeated by Cao Cao at Yan Province, the fleeing general sought refuge under Liu Bei. While Liu Bei left to fight Yuan Shu, Lu Bu took the opportunity to take the castle from Zhang Fei, who was intoxicated, and successfully forced him to flee from Xiapi. Later at the area is the siege between Lu Bu and Cao Cao, after the former had forced Liu Bei away from Xiaopei. Liu Bei fled to Cao Cao and they led a campaign against Lu Bu. Liu Bei would later betray his alliance with Cao Cao by declaring independence back at Xu Province. His forces were defeated through the conspiring deeds of Chen Dang and Chen Gui, whom both secretly made contact with Cao Cao beforehand. Guan Yu afterwards joined Cao Cao's army; Romance of the Three Kingdoms dramatizes his return to Liu Bei by stating that he left Xuchang and traveled through five passes. In certain cases, the location is often written as "下ヒ" in Japanese scripts due to the character for 邳 being Chinese-exclusive. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In the Dynasty Warriors series, Xia Pi represents as the downfall of Lu Bu's forces as well as serving as the battle in which Zhang Liao transfers over to serve Cao Cao. In some games, a cutscene shows Xiahou Dun being shot with an arrow in the eye, serving the explanation as to why he wears an eye patch. In Dynasty Warriors 4, the battle is led by Xiahou Dun who is reinforced by the forces of Shu. The battle revolves around the siege of the massive castle in which Lu Bu waits. When defeating officers such as Hou Cheng, Song Xian, Wei Xu, and Zhang Liao, they will switch sides. In the battle, players also have the opportunity to prevent Yuan Shu from reinforcing Lu Bu by blocking his entrance point. If Diao Chan is defeated during the battle, Lu Bu will be enraged and become much harder to defeat. An alternate version of the stage serves as one of the climatic battles to defeat Liu Bei and end Shu for Yuan Shao, Dong Zhuo, and Lu Bu's respective stories. Players need to defeat Mi Fang three times in order to force his defection to their forces and stem enemy reinforcements. Xiahou Dun's Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion allows players to let him personally seek revenge for the arrow shot to his eye. Starting the stage with decreased health, he hunts for Cao Xing throughout the castle. Guan Yu's Legend Mode in the same game details the general's defense of Xia Pi after his brothers retreat from Cao Cao's forces. Wanting to protect Liu Bei's wives, he orders an iron defense while he places the ladies in a carriage. He has to simultaneously defend against invaders while he guides the carriage to safety. The battle in Dynasty Warriors 5 is much similar to that in the previous game. Xiahou Dun again leads the attack and is supported by Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei. The main plot for the forces opposing Lu Bu is to destroy a flood gate protected by Gao Shun, flooding Lu Bu's castle, and forcing his forces out. However, if playing as Lu Bu's forces the flood starts prior to the battle, setting him at a great disadvantage. In Dynasty Warriors 6 the battle slightly differs from that of previous games. Lu Bu invades Xia Pi during the time in which Liu Bei ruled, in an attempt to create a home for himself. Yuan Shu arrives with reinforcements for Lu Bu once again, but if defeated he immediately flees and lowers Lu Bu's morale. Dynasty Warriors 7 shows the battle in Wei and Shu's story modes. In Wei's scenario, the player controls Xiahou Dun and has to secure the western and southern gates before heading to the floodgates. Gao Shun and Cao Xing will attempt to ambush the player upon reaching the designated area. Once the castle is flooded, Zhang Liao will launch an attack on the main camp. In Shu's scenario, the player goes to battle as Guan Yu. In his case, the castle is already flooded and players have to fight their way through multiple enemy officers guarding key positions. Yuan Shu appears and rushes the Allied main camp. Ballistas play a major role in the battle as they line the castle wall. Regardless of whether the Allied Forces have the advantage or not, Lu Bu and his followers will make a last stand in the castle's interior. Xiapi is removed from Shu's story mode but is retained in Wei's story mode for Dynasty Warriors 8. It serves as Jia Xu's first battle for Wei in which not many officers trust him except for Guo Jia. With Cao Cao reinforcing Liu Bei, the players are asked to seize the southern garrisons in order to gain a foothold in the battle. A messenger in the east will soon detect the Wei's forces movement and then run through the eastern part of the map, reporting to each garrison about the floodgate attack. Players are asked to pursue and defeat him. For every garrison the messenger actually reaches, the defenses will be reinforced and Zhang Liao will be more difficult to beat. Once the players reach the floodgate, they are asked to defeat Zhang Liao in order to flood the castle. If it succeeds,Zhang Liao will be captured and then Lu Bu's morale takes a huge drop and the player can then advance into the castle. Chen Gong then suggests to send a messenger to ask for reinforcements from Yuan Shu. It is optional to stop the messenger, because at this point, by killing Diaochan and Chen Gong, the battle is virtually won. It is also shown as Lu Bu's personal scenario in which case the castle is already flooded and Lu Bu's army is surrounded. Hou Cheng, Song Xian, and Wei Xu will all consider defecting to the opposing army. This can be prevented by rescuing each one of them. By defeating every officer and preserving the allied forces, Chen Gong will then send a messenger to the northwestern stronghold, requesting reinforcements from Yuan Shu. The player is then asked to defeat Jia Xu and take the floodgates off Wei's control. Once this is achieved. Cao Cao's main camp will open and the elite troops of both Shu and Wei will advance, allowing you to defeat Cao Cao and win the battle. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Xiapi now has a second map which is akin to the Dynasty Warriors 7 version. The initial version of the map appears in the historical route, where Lu Bu attempts to take the castle from Zhang Fei. Advancing from the southwest, Zhang Liao and Lu Lingqi aim to distract the enemy while Lu Bu and Chen Gong move to meet Cao Bao. If the plot works out, Cao Bao will open the gates for Lu Bu. After Zhang Fei's initial defeat, he will withdraw to rejoin his brothers. The three then attempt to retake the castle, but are defeated. In the final historical stage, where the new map is used, Lu Bu has refused Chen Gong's advice of luring the enemy into an ambush and sending a messenger to Yuan Shu. Their first order to expel the forces that have already infiltrated the castle, and early into the stage, Hou Cheng, Song Xian, and Wei Xu all opt to leave the fighting. Jia Xu soon appears, and brings in siege ramps. When the allied forces break into the castle again, they prepare to set fire to both the supply depot and the armory. If the fire attacks succeed both Zang Ba and Hao Meng will defect. Soon after, Cao Cao's forces begin advancing from multiple fronts of the castle. Once they are all defeated, Guo Jia floods the castle, and Hou Cheng, Wei Xu, and Song Xian all appear and defect. One of three strategies may occur at this point; In the first strategy, Lu Bu then gives the order to destroy Xiapi's walls, and asks engineers to destroy them, but Yu Jin and Xu Huang spot the suspicious activity, and move to counter. If all the engineers can safely proceed, they will give the signal to complete the demolition. In the second strategy, Song Xian, Wei Xu, and Hou Cheng's defection also cause Zang Ba and Hao Meng to defect, forcing Zhang Liao to rescue the remaining loyalists to rejuvenate allied morale. The third involves Chen Gong convincing the three officers to return to Lu Bu's side. Instead of actually defecting, the three only fake defection, and use it as an excuse to get entry into Cao Cao's camp; there, Chen Gong will instead ambush Cao Cao with the three generals. Soon enough, Liu Bei will give the order to charge with his brothers. After Liu Bei's defeat, Lu Bu begins charging against Cao Cao. Defeating Cao Cao will end the battle. The stage also appears in Shu's story mode, where Sun Ce is the one who helps Liu Bei rather than Cao Cao against Lu Bu. In this story, Zhou Yu leads as the strategist, and first orders the securing of the outer garrisons to build catapults. When the catapults are ready, Chen Gong will order troops to jump off the ramparts to destroy the siege weapons. Later Lu Bu finally exits the castle, and must be defeated the first time. After his initial defeat, the allied forces begin moving to defeat Chen Gong to stop the flow of ambush troops, but Yuan Shu appears with reinforcements to impede allied movements. Defeating both Lu Bu for the second time and Chen Gong ends the stage in a victory. A DLC Stage on the new map allows Lu Lingqi to prevent her father's capture and allows the group to escape together. Warriors Orochi Xia Pi takes place as the second Samurai Gaiden stage in Warriors Orochi. Lu Xun, alone, is surrounded by the Orochi forces, so Nobunaga dispatches a small force to rescue him. Players who manage to escort him back to the main camp will be able to recruit the young Wu strategist as a playable character. The sequel has the area serve as the battleground for Sima Yi, Mitsunari, and Masamune's Dream mode stage. The three are still a part of Orochi's army and face Hideyoshi, who is leading a resistance force against them. Historical Information While Liu Bei was on a campaign to defeat Yuan Shu, Lu Bu had attacked the city of Xiapi, successfully taking it. Liu Bei was forced to return and serve Lu Bu. After, Yuan Shu dispatched Ji Ling and 30,000 troops to attack Liu Bei. This gave Yuan Shu no choice but to ally with Lu Bu in order to resist Liu Bei. Lu Bu's generals advised him to work with Yuan Shu to kill Liu Bei, but if Liu Bei was actually killed, a mass call would be made from governors around northern China, and Lu Bu would be surrounded. Lu Bu went with his own legion of troops to meet Liu Bei, and hearing that Lu Bu came personally, Ji Ling halted and attempted no offensive. Lu Bu invited both Liu Bei and Ji Ling to a feast, to which both came. Lu Bu made a bet - if he could shoot an arrow through the branch of a halberd head, both generals would withdraw their armies. However, if he missed, then they could continue and fight. The shot was successful, and the two armies withdrew. After Lu Bu had attacked and seized Xiapi castle, Liu Bei requested help from Cao Cao. As Lu Bu was a major threat on Cao Cao, he sent an envoy to Liu Bei to suggest a joint attack. However, Lu Bu found out of the plot and sent Gao Shun to attack Liu Bei. Xiahou Dun was also sent with an army to help Liu Bei. However, after Xiahou Dun was shot in the eye, he and his army had to retreat and Liu Bei was defeated. Cao Cao allowed the heavy winter snow to lower the enemy's morale. Lu Bu sent a messenger to Yuan Shu to request for assistance, but Guan Yu and Zhang Fei opposed them in their path so reinforcements from Yuan Shu was not possible. Lu Bu planned to surrender to Cao Cao, but Chen Gong stopped him. Though Lu Bu trusted his generals, his solders started to rebel. Wei Xu, Song Xian, and Hou Cheng tied up and kidnapped Chen Gong and forced his troops to surrender to Cao Cao. Lu Bu surrendered after the attack from his enemies intensified. He was executed by being strangled. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the summer of 196, Liu Bei was sent an imperial edict to fight Yuan Shu, who had declared himself emperor. Before setting off with Guan Yu, Liu warned Zhang Fei, who would be left behind, not to drink. Lu Bu, was taking refuge in Xiapi, was contacted by Yuan Shu, who wished to make an alliance. Meanwhile, after only a few days, Zhang Fei violated the order not to drink and held a banquet for his men. Cao Bao, Lu Bu's father-in-law, was not good with alcohol and asked to abstain. Zhang Fei then began flogging Cao Bao in a drunken rage, and proceeded to deal even more strikes when he learned the man was Lu Bu's father-in-law. Embittered by Cao Bao's plight, Lu Bu led his army to Zhang Fei's office and attacked him. The drunken Zhang Fei was forced to flee and was blocked at the city gate by Cao Bao. After killing the man, Zhang Fei reported Lu Bu's betrayal Liu Bei and Guan Yu. Once Liu Bei returned, Lu Bu gave back Liu's family members, who were left behind by Zhang Fei in the city. Liu was then reassigned to the small county of Xiaopei, where he established contact with Cao Cao. When Lu Bu heard of this, he drove Liu Bei out of Xiaopei, and the man was forced to flee to Xuchang. By 198, Xiapi itself is attacked by the allied forces. During this, Chen Gong wished to have Lu Bu's forces positioned outside the city in order to keep an eye on the enemy forces while the strategist and Gao Shun remained within to support him if he came under attack. Lu Bu rejected the idea when his wife fell sick and he refused to leave the city. Lu Bu then sent messengers over to Yuan Shu to try and get reinforcements but was instantly reminded of the promise for their children's marriage. As a result, Lu Bu attempted to ride out with his daughter on Red Hare, but they were blocked and he was forced to return to the city. In spite of Chen Gong's plan not being applied, the defenders were able to hold the line stubbornly, and Cao Cao's will began to waver. It was noted that while Chen Gong had skills as a strategist, they often came late, and now was the best time to finish them off before Chen Gong could think of a counter. Soon, the allied forces built an irrigation that allowed the water from the rivers Yi and Si to flood Xiapi in the dead of winter. Lu Bu was not fazed and claimed that Red Hare's ability to swim meant little to him. He later began drinking and found that his reflection was now headless. Fearing that the alcohol was getting to him, he issued a ban on alcohol. At the same time, Hou Cheng had been able to capture a man trying to give some horses to Liu Bei and returned the horses back. Hou, not aware of the ban, offered a drink as a celebration, but Lu shouted at his subordinate and attempted to execute him. Under Song Xian and Wei Xu's persuasion, the death penalty was exchanged with a flogging, but the incident left all three men bitter. Believing Lu Bu to be finished, Hou Cheng proceeded to steal Red Hare and rode it to Cao Cao's camp. Song Xian and Wei Xu then tied Chen Gong before doing the same to the sleeping Lu Bu. Without its general, the city eventually fell. While being taken to Cao Cao, Lu Bu shouted at how his men could betray him only for them to respond that he failed to heed proper military advise because of his wife, and he only thought of himself when they were flooded, as only he had Red Hare. Zhang Liao and Gao Shun, like Lu and Chen were also captured and presented before Cao Cao. Looking upon the four, Cao first approached Gao Shun, asking him if he had anything left to say. Gao Shun did not utter a word and swiftly executed. Cao then offered to have Chen Gong return to him, if not him then to Liu Bei. Chen Gong refused both offers, reminding Cao Cao of his rule in not letting captured officers, who refused to surrender after the call to do so, live during a siege. When Cao Cao brought up Chen Gong's elderly mother, the strategist was confident that, as a man, Cao would not harm her. When Chen's own children were brought, he believed that they would find a way to work on their own. Tearfully, Cao finally relented to execute his former friend, promising to take care of Chen's family after his death. Next came Lu Bu; Lu Bu offered to provide his services to Cao Cao, and while Cao Cao considered this, he asked Liu Bei his thoughts on the matter. Liu Bei made the sarcastic offer to have Lu Bu become Cao's adopted son, like the late DIng Yuan and Dong Zhuo before him. Lu Bu immediately went into a fury and tried to lunge at Liu Bei, before Zhang Liao called his lord out for his dishonorable conduct. Zhang Liao then shouted that Lu Bu should face death like a man, and Cao then made had Lu Bu executed. Though he initially wished to give the order to execute Zhang Liao, Guan Yu stepped in and vouched for the man. Cao then laughed that he had always admired Zhang's conduct and would've never actually issued the order, and Guan Yu's own intervention was proof of this. Zhang Liao was pardoned and allowed to join. During the campaign, Xiahou Dun was hit in the eye with an arrow. According to legend, he pulled out the arrow and the eye came along. He then ate the eye out of his statement that the said eye was a gift to him from his ancestors and that it should not be wasted. Casualties 196 Lu Bu's Forces * A handful of Lu Bu's men * Cao Bao - Drowned in the moat after suffering an injury Liu Bei's Forces * Xiapi's entire city watch 198 Cao Cao's Forces * Few Wei soldiers Lu Bu's Forces * Lu Bu - Executed on Cao Cao's orders * Chen Gong - Executed on Cao Cao's orders * Gao Shun - Executed on Cao Cao's orders * Lu Bu's entire army (captured or killed) Gallery Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles